


Need

by SilverMidnight



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Control, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one night was all Draco asked for. Maybe he got too much, but he loved it all none the less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

"Malfoy?" George Weasley spoke in confusion, "What are you...Are you crying?"

Looking up I saw the Gryffindor watching me in concern. I wanted to school my features and tell him how ridiculous that concept was, but I found myself having to, poorly, cover up a sob. I didn't want him to know I was crying, but there was nothing I could do. Not with him looking at me like that.

The ginger opened his mouth to say something only to stop with a shake of his head. George sat next to me silently before slowly wrapping an arm around me. I tensed ready to pull away only to realize this was the most affection I'd been given in years.

I knew the other student didn't like me, but that didn't matter as I curled into his side. The Gryffindor tensed at the movement, but slowly relaxed. His hand started to rub up and down my arm. I realized I was about to do something stupid but that didn't stop me from turning and pressing my lips to the corner of his.

"Mal...Draco?" George questioned his voice barely over a whisper.

Swallowing roughly I pulled away from his embrace only to throw my leg over his and getting comfortable in his lap. Wide brown eyes stared up at me in confusion, but I could see the lust hidden. Knowing this was probably my only chance I pressed my lips against his before pulling away.

"Make me forget," I whispered in desperation, "Just for tonight. Please... Make me forget."

Those soulful eyes bore into mine for such a long time I was sure he would say no. With a heavy heart I started to stand up only to have an arm wrap around my waist. I looked down to see if I was imagining things, but the arm was truly there.

"Geo..." I started only to be pulled into a bruising kiss.

For a moment I wasn't sure what to do. The idea that he would actually agree never crossed my mind. It was more than I ever thought of and this was just from one kiss. It wasn't enough though. I needed to not be able to remember my own name.

"Draco?" George asked when I broke away and stood up, "What are..."

"The Slytherin dorms are close," I answered, "It's winter break. I'm the only one there."

The Gryffindor stared at me before standing up and taking my hand in his. He smiled softly at me brushing my hair out of my face. It was so sweet and gentle. The complete opposite of what I needed his to do to me right now.

I opened my mouth to tell him that only to be pushed into the wall. My eyes widened feeling the warmth of his body trap me. His lips descended on mine once more, but unlike his hands the kiss was demanding and oh so good.

"We're doing this my way," George spoke firmly.

"Yes," I nodded my head.

George smiled down at me before turning down the hallway and walking away. I felt lost for a moment. I had been so sure that he actually wanted to do something and now he was walking away. It was then I realized he was waiting for me at the end of the hall.

My movements were slow as I went to him. A strong hand rested on my back when I got to him. The man lead me through the castle up to the Gryffindor tower. My heart started to pound angrily in my chest, but the hand seemed to ground me.

Walking into the Gryffindor common room my eyes darted around only to see no one was there. I was lead to a staircase and into an empty dorm room. Swallowing roughly I looked at the room only to be pushed onto a bed. The curtains were drawn around us a second later.

"Tell me what you want," George said sitting next to my head combing a hand through my hair.

"I just want to forget," I whispered, "I want to not be me."

"I can do that, but you have to tell me if I go too far. What's your safe-word?"

"Safe-word?"

"Yes, when you say that word I'll stop. It's to keep you safe. Pick a safe-word."

"Potion."

"Potion? That's...Okay. Whenever you want me to stop just say that word."

Nodding my head I slid my hand up his clothed chest. I could feel the warmth radiating off him. My mouth watered wondering what that shirt was hiding. I made no move to take it off though. No matter how much I wanted it I wanted him in charge of everything I did more.

A hand rested over mine slowly moving it down until it was on the gingers crotch. I could feel the already hard cock through his pants causing my fingers to flex. His cock twitched beneath my hand drawing a whimper from my lips.

"You can take it out," George smiled his hand practically petting me, "I'd love to feel your hand on me. Come on, Draco. Touch me."

Swallowing roughly I rubbed my hand over him one last time. He felt so amazing through his clothes. His dick was already so hot, so hard. I could practically feel him already. I didn't know what I wanted more him in my mouth or him in my ass.

With shaky hands I undid his pants and pulled the hard length out. Licking my lips I wrapped my fingers around him simply holding him in my hand. I don't know why I was suddenly so shy. This wasn't the first time I had sex.

It was different though. For the first time I wasn't in control. I didn't want to be in control. Right now I just wanted the older boy to use me for something pleasurable instead of destructive. Just this once I could actually help someone in a positive way.

The slightly calloused hand wrapped around mine guiding it into a slow pace. If I thought he was hot before now it was practically scalding. Keeping the pace George let go leaning his head back. A soft hum slipped from his lips as he went back to petting me.

"Use your mouth, Draco," George instructed, "Take the tip between your lips."

"I've given blow jobs before," I shrugged already moving closer.

Before I could get very far the hand on my hair tightened pulling it back. Gasping at the sudden pain I looked up into the normally kind brown eyes only to see a hardness I had never thought I'd see. It sent a thrill through me that I hated to admit.

"Are you a slut, Draco?" George practically growled, "How many people have you had since you started school? Open your legs for anyone, don't you?"

"No," I tried to shake my head.

"No?"

"I've never...No one's ever..."

"Ever what, Draco?"

"Fucked me."

George's grip softened at that. He stared down at me with a curious look before pushing me back to his cock. Letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding I took the tip between my lips. Sighing in content I flicked my tongue over his slit letting myself simply taste him.

Sucking on the tip I placed my hands on his still clothed thighs. Everything in me wanted to work the length further down my throat. His dick choking me. His hands cradling the back of my head supporting me as I blew him. A shiver ran up my spine.

Without thought my hips thrust up looking for some kind of friction. There was no way I could stop myself though. I needed to feel something more, but there was no way for me to actually ask for it. This was the sweetest king of torture I knew.

"Draco," George shook his head pushing me away, "You really are impatience, aren't you? Are you truly that desperate for something to split you open?"

Gasping I scrambled onto my knees and plastered myself to him. George's hands were placed on the back of my head and the small of my back. Grabbing his neck I dew him into a violent kiss. Teeth clanked together and before long I could taste blood.

Despite the pain I moaned. Having the kiss so hard that there was blood was exactly what I needed. Right now I just needed to see if the ginger would follow through with all he said he would do. I got my answer when I was pushed onto my back once more.

Looking up at the older man I saw his lips stained red. A whimper fell from me as my hands extended without thought. George took hold of my wrists before I could touch him. Throwing a leg over mine he straddled my waist pinning my arms above my head.

"My way," the Gryffindor whispered bending down to nibble at the side of my neck, "Don't worry, Draco. I know exactly how to make you scream my name."

Groaning softly I arched my back trying to get closer to him. His chest rubbed against mine deliciously. My eyes rolled in the back of my head at the feeling. Why did the older man have to be so far away?

One hand let go of my wrists before trailing down my arm. My skin felt tight everywhere he touched. It was as if he was drawing on me with fire. So hot and perfect. I could feel myself slowly let go of everything in my mind.

Soft kisses followed the same path as the fingers. Every once in awhile he'd bite just hard enough to leave a mark before moving on. My body arched off the bed each time I felt the slightest bit of teeth.

My eyes fluttered closed as he moved lower. The Gryffindor's lips stopped at my hips gently sucking on that spot. Gasping loudly I itched to touch the body above mine, but I didn't know what George would do.

"Please," I begged when he moved to the other hip, "I need..."

"I know what you need," George repeated.

"Hard."

George chuckled harshly before moving up my body. When brown eyes were staring into mine once more I felt my heart speed up. There was such a promise in his eyes. It was as terrifying as it was thrilling.

"Tell me again," George spoke tracing his finger over my throat.

"Please, George," I stared at him, "Please. I need you to fuck me. Fuck me hard. Bruise me. Mark me up. As hard as you can. Please."

The older mans eyes darkened with every word I spoke. Before I could open my mouth again the ginger flipped me onto my stomach and pushed my knees under me. Whimpering softly I let him manipulate me anyway he wanted.

I hated people controlling me, but there was something about George that made this perfect. Closing my eyes I let myself shut off my mind. Simply feeling the slightly calloused hands was amazing. Then I felt him separate my cheeks.

Even thought this was exactly what I wanted I couldn't help but tense. This was my first time being on this end of things. I knew that in the beginning it could hurt and though I wanted it to be hard I wasn't sure about the pain.

"Draco," George spoke his fingers brushing against my hole, "Do you trust me?"

"No," I answered softly.

"Good. Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

"No."

"You don't trust me, but you don't think I'll hurt you."

"You're a good man."

"Oh Draco. I'm really not."

A slick finger pushed into me with no other warning. Tears filled my eyes at the intrusion, but that did nothing to stop the Gryffindor from stretching me. Nor did it stop my arousal.

Gasping loudly I buried my head into the pillow letting the shame fill me. Still the felling was the best I had in awhile. What did that say about me? On my knees with a man that hated me. His finger in my ass.

"Just say it, Draco," George growled pushing a second finger in, "Say the word and I'll stop. We'll go our separate ways and no one will know about this."

It took a second for me to realize he was talking about the safe word. Shaking my head I pushed my hips back trying to get more. A third finger pushed inside me. It was as pleasurable as it was painful.

The fingers twisted inside me dragging out noise I didn't know I could make. Turning my head I gasped for breath as they were removed. I pushed back trying to get more, but all I heard was a dark laugh.

"You're getting off on this," George spoke moving so he was leaning against the headrest, "On me hurting you."

I whined lowly trying to get him to come back . As soon as I moved though the Gryffindor was hovering over me his hand on the back of my neck holding me tightly against the bed.

My arms were crushed beneath me at the movement causing pain to shoot through me. My cock twitched against my thigh at that. George hummed thoughtfully before his hand hit my backside sharply.

My hips thrust forward without thought. That seemed to be all the ginger needed. Slaps rained down heavily and all I could do was sob. The pain felt so damn good. I didn't want him to stop.

All too soon the spanks stopped. Behind me George moved once more before pulling me to him. He placed me so I was hovering over his dick. My hands shook as I gripped his thighs. For a moment I considered saying the safe word.

It wasn't that we got to the point where I didn't want it, but I was afraid. If he did enter me then everything would change and I wasn't sure if this was actually something that I wanted anymore.

Then I was lowered onto the older mans dick. Tossing my head back I screamed feeling as if I was being torn in half. George didn't stop until he was fully in me, but his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Too much?" he whispered.

Shaking my head I linked my hands with his leaning against him heavily. George pressed gentle kisses to my neck even as his hips started to rock. Panting I moved with him though my movements were slower.

The Gryffindor continued to kiss at me keeping everything slow causing me to become desperate. Throwing my hand back I curled it in the ginger hair. My nails dug into this scalp dragging a growl from him and harder thrusts.

"Please," I pleaded, "Come on. Fuck me. I need it. I need...George...Please!"

Hands moved to grip my hips tight enough to bruise. He lifted me up and dropped me down as he thrust up. Yelling as pleasure raked through me the movements speed up. The bed banging against the wall almost drowning me out.

"Fuck," George groaned pushing me so my cheek was against the mattress, "You feel so good. So tight. Is this what you wanted, Draco?"

"Y-Yes," I stuttered working myself back on him, "Better."

"You'd do whatever I said, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. Fuck...Any...Ohh...So good. Anything, George. Anything."

The thrusts got rougher, stronger. It was perfect. Everything I had wanted, but so different at the same time. I had no idea how I was going to survive knowing this was the only time I would get to feel something this wonderful.

Closing my eyes I focused on the dick splitting me. The tip rubbed deliciously against my prostate as my stomach coiled in pleasure. I tried to hold my orgasm off, but it was all too much. Arching back I screamed.

The ginger tightened his grip thrusting all the harder into me. It only took a few more thrusts before he was spilling into me. The older man feel on top of me crushing me into the bed before he pulled out and rolled over.

"You're staying," George spoke a moment later, "You're not joining him. You're staying, Draco. Okay? Just stay with me. I'll take care of you."

"Will you?" I questioned softly.

"Yes. I'll take care of you. Just say that you'll stay."

"I...Okay...Yes, I'll stay."


End file.
